Lost Boy (A 5 Seconds of summer fanfic)
by AidaaKoizumi
Summary: Todo cambia cuando Alyssa Irwin decide ir a ver a su hermano a Londres, y así pasar un tiempo con él en vacaciones, después de dos años sin verlo. Entonces es cuando conoce a su banda y sobretodo al frió y sin sentimientos Luke. /Podra Alyssa convivir con estos 4 chicos? A que se causara el cambio de Luke?
1. (Capitulo 1) I 'm going to London !

Me llamo Alyssa , tengo 18 años y vivo en Australia. Aparentemente soy una chica normal a la que le gusta divertirse, las bromas ,las cosas monas y la música.

Lo único fuera de lugar en mi vida es mi alocado hermano! Aún así lo quiero muchísimo, y lo extraño tanto desde que se fue a Londres a triunfar en la música.

Por lo menos sé que le ha ido bien, su grupo ha tirado adelante y poco a poco han ido subiendo y siendo más reconocidos. Ahora que por fin he acabado mis estudios podre ir a verle, después de dos años, la verdad es que estoy muy emocionada! Aunque ir desde Australia en avión me asustaba un poco, eran más o menos 8 horas hasta allí.

Pero debo pensar que pasare allí todo el verano, intentaré quedarme con él todo el tiempo que pueda.

Era ya jueves por la tarde, acabe de preparar todo mi equipaje, la verdad es que soy demasiado exagerada llevándome cosas, pero esta vez tenia la excusa perfecta ya que me quedaba por más tiempo.

De verdad tenia muchas ganas de verle, aunque me daba un poco de vergüenza conocer a su banda, a veces soy bastante tímida y más delante de chicos, pero conociendo a mi hermano serán unas personas geniales!

Esa noche dormí muy poco por los nervios, pensar en ir en avión me asustaba un poco , así que al final se hicieron las 4 de la madrugada y ya me levante para ponerme en marcha para irme al aeropuerto.

Me llevo mi madre, que durante todo el viaje no paro de repetirme lo mucho que me echaría de menos y que intentaría no ser muy pesada llamándome, me sabia mal irme, pero tenía muchas ganas de ver a Ashton. Él solo ha bajado una vez por navidad en estos dos años y nos hemos visto super poco.

Pero a la que me entere que despues de tantas giras iban a tener un descanso , no me lo pensé dos veces y ya le estaba comiendo la cabeza para ir para allí, a él le pareció muy buena idea, siempre hemos sido unos hermanos muy apegados y la verdad es que cuando se fue lo noté muchísimo.

Cuando me di cuenta ya tenia que bajar, me despedí y me fui directa al avión, llegue con media hora de margen así que fui directa a dejar la maleta, a hacer todo el papeleo y me subí en el avion. Pedí algo de comer, y a los 10 minutos de arrancar ya estaba todo lleno.

Una chica muy mona con un vestido estampado se sentó a mi lado, se veía muy simpática y al sentarse me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa.

Entonces mientras ella colocaba las cosas bien en su sitio, me mire y no pude parar de pensar que era tan poco femenina a veces, iba con pantalones desgastados, una camiseta de GreenDay, algún complemento , un gorro de lana negro y mis botas militares, realmente era bastante chico vistiendo. Entonces me interrumpió:

Es la primera vez que viajas en avión?

Sí - conteste- Tanto se me nota? - me reí ligeramente-

Se te ve un pelín nerviosa, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, yo he ido varias veces en avión, tienes que calmarte un poco. Ya veras como ira bien! - Me dijo con una sonrisa-

Muchas gracias, me da un poco de miedo en verdad, pero eso me tranquiliza.- Le respondí

Después de eso seguimos hablando sobre muchos temas de actualidad, música y famosos, al rato decidimos descansar, me puse la música y ella se puso a leer un libro.

Al rato me quede dormida, estaba muy cansada, la noche anterior no había podido pegar ojo.

* * *

><p>Holaaa a todos! A ver que os parece! ~ Espero que os guste!<p>

Tengo muchas ideas en mente para este fanfic! (hohoho)

Este es mi primer fanfic, realmente he escrito unos cuantos pero este es el primero que publico! :D

Gracias por leer! :p Me haría muy feliz si me dejáis algún comentario ! (me motivaría mas para subir mas a menudo! )

Tengo esta historia subida al wattpad, si me queréis seguir mi usuario es AidaaKoizumi !


	2. (Capitulo 2) Jet Lag and the boys!

Cuando me desperté ya faltaba poco para bajar, la verdad es que dormí todo lo que no había dormido el día anterior.

La chica de mi lado ya empezaba a recoger sus cosas, los altavoces avisaron de que ya estaba acabando de aterrizar.

Bueno, me alegro de haberte conocido! Espero que te vaya muy bien - Dijo la chica-

Igualmente, Muchas gracias y mucho gusto! - me reí- umm te llamabas?

Ay si! Perdona, se me había olvidado, me llamo Aleisha - dijo sonriente-

Yo Alyssa, encantada- nos dimos dos besos, seguidamente nos desabrochemos el cinturón

Nos despedimos, y bajemos del avión , y ya me fui a buscar mi maleta. Una vez la cogí fui hacia la salida.

Busque un poco, pero ahí estaba, no era muy difícil de ver, su pelo rubio oscuro y su bandana en la cabeza, - sonreí- no había cambiado ni un poco.

Fui hacia allí solo con verlo, hasta que me di cuenta de que llevaba un cartel, y si mis ojos no me estaban fallando, juraría que ponía su nombre en él : Ashton Irwin, En vez de poner mi nombre ponía el suyo? De todas maneras corrí hacia él y le abrace fuertemente.

Ashtoooon! Por fin te veo! - dije emocionada-

Él me devolvió el abrazo, se veía muy contento. - Por fin estas aquí hermanita! - me siguió abrazando cada vez mas fuerte, me empece a quejar ya que no podía respirar.

-Ash me ahogo ! por favor- Él solo se rió y luego me soltó.

Por cierto Ash, sabes que en el cartel deberías haber puesto mi nombre y no el tuyo? - Me reí fuertemente-

Vaya, sabía que algo no cuadraba, pero pensé que con el mio lo verías antes- me dijo sonriente

Solo él podía hacer algo así, ~

He venido en taxi, esta esperando fuera! - de golpe cogió mi maleta- Ya la llevo yo.. Como pesa!

Eran cosas necesarias - le mire con cara de pena -

el solo asintió - Venga va, que nos espera! -dijo-

Si! Vamos~ Fuimos hasta el taxi, estuvo todo el camino contándome lo mucho que me gustaría el apartamento y lo bien que me llevaría con los chicos. Solo esperaba que tuvieran un poco mas de cabeza que mi hermano.

En 20 minutos llegamos allí, se veía bastante grande, Ash me abrió la puerta y subimos al ascensor, era la segunda planta. Cuando abrió se veia bastante grande y acogedora.

Por aquí están la cocina y la sala de estar y arriba las habitaciones. - Dijo Ash

Fuímos a la sala de estar y allí estaban los chicos, eran 3, estaban viendo una especie de programa en el cual todo eran pruebas y bromas absurdas, se reian y gritaban.

Ya hemos llegado! Hola eh! -dijo gritando-

De golpe nos miraron y bajaron un poco la tele.

Esta es mi hermana Alyssa, Alyssa estos son mis queridos chicos - no pude evitar reirme , solo podia haberlo dicho ash.

H-H-Hola en-encantada -Dije vergonzosamente- ( realmente odiava que me miraran y a veces conocer gente nueva, era bastante tímida al principio y tenía bastantes complejos)

Un chico con mechones rojos me saludo primero: Hola soy Michael, me encantan los ponys y estoy soltero encantado! - me reí levemente sonrojada, luego se presento el chico moreno de rasgos asiaticos- Hola Alyssa soy Calum y por si lo quieres saber también estoy soltero!

Ya basta con mi hermana chicos! -Dijo Ash, fue y le dio una colleja al chico llamado Calum - Ya sabes que igualmente estas conmigo Cal - de golpe se empezaron a abrazar y hacer una especie de teatro en el cual mi querido ash era la mujer- me empece a reír- Luego me fije en el ultimo chico, era rubio con unos preciosos ojos azules, me miro y desvié la mirada, entonces habló : Hola, soy Luke - sonó demasiado frio, no parecia muy amigable , los chicos lo miraron con cara de pena en unos segundos, luego Luke se levanto y se fue a su habitación. Hubo un silenció pero Ash lo rompió - No te lo tomes a mal Alss él esta muy raro últimamente- yo solamente assentí-

Voy a enseñarte la casa! Calum y Michael se unieron a él, ví toda la casa, era bastante grande, la cocina conectaba con la sala de estar, había un lavabo abajo y otro al piso de arriba , donde también estaban las habitaciones. Estaban en orden Ash, Michael, Calum, La mia y la de Luke. era como un pasillo largo al subir las escaleras y al final estaba el lavabo.

La verdad era bastante acogedor, estaba bastante cansada del viaje y del jet lag, seguidamente fuimos todos a comer, y hablemos sobre sus giras y música, y luego me despedí y fui a descansar. Luke no había bajado para comer, y cuando subí me lo encontré bajando, le sonreí pero él solo me miro y continuo bajando. Realmente siempre seria así este chico?


	3. (Capitulo 3) New Problems!

Me levante bastante tarde, después del largo viaje del dia anterior necesitaba descansar, aunque eran las 12 pasadas, los chicos aun seguían durmiendo, me preguntaba si siempre se levantarían tan tarde?

Me decidí a pasar por la habitación de Ash antes de bajar, me sentía mas segura si el bajaba conmigo, entre en su cuarto y estaba tirado en su cama, ni siquiera había apartado las mantas, así que fui a despertarle.

Ashhhhh! vamos a desayunar! O quizás seria comer ya? eh ash despierta! - Le grite y empece a sacudirle-

Uhh... -él solo gimió- déjame un poco mas...

Venga Ashhh que es muy tardeee, levántate yaa! - le seguí sacudiendo-

Ya voy , ya voy. dijo medio dormido, y entonces empezo a levantarse.

Le arrastre hasta la cocina, al bajar vi que Luke y Calum ya habían bajado, y entonces fue cuando se me vino a la cabeza como había bajado, sin peinar y en pijama... Podía haberme arreglado un poco mas, me entro la vergüenza.. Buenos días chicos - dije sonrojada-

Buenoos diaas Allsss ! - dijo Calum sonriente-

Ash seguía aun medio dormido, y fue a sentarse al sofa con ellos, yo fui hacia la cocina a buscar algo para comer. En seguida vi que no había nada , chicos -les llame- por lo que veo no hay comida, iré a buscar algo al super.

Ash insistió en acompañarme, y al final también acabo viniendo Calum. Michael seguía durmiendo y nadie se atrevió a despertarlo ya que se ve que tenia muy mal humor si le despertaban.

Le dijimos a Luke si quería venir, pero rechazo nuestra oferta, decidió quedarse en casa.

Me arregle rápidamente, y fuimos los tres hacia el super mas cercano.

No te lo tomes a mal lo de Luke, hace un tiempo que esta así de raro, pero por mucho que hagamos no logramos que mejore- Dijo Ashton.

No ha sido siempre asi? - Pregunte curiosa-

Calum se rió - No, el era diferente, solía ser como nosotros..

Locos? -respondí, ahora me reí yo

Algo así, pero luego cambio muchísimo, hemos intentado animarle, pero ya nos hemos rendido, damos por supuesto que si nosotros que somos el alma de la fiesta no hemos podido... - Dijo Cal

Vaya.. Le paso alguna cosa? para estar tan triste? - dije

Bueno, tuvo una relación y no salio muy bien, desde entonces se comporta asi, la verdad estamos bastante tristes por ello- Dijo Ash

Quizás podemos volver a animarle, y hacer que vuelva a ser como antes- Sugerí

Podríamos intentalo, aunque no se si ira bien- Respondió Calum.

Por intentarlo no perdemos nada, haré lo que pueda. - Dije sonriendo, ambos asintieron con un poco de esperanza.

Seguidamente fuimos al super y cogimos bastante comida para lo que quedaba de mes, Ash insistió en pagarlo todo, dijo que tenia suficiente con lo que me había gastado para ir, por ello decidí cocinar yo, ya que por lo que se ve se alimentaban bastante mal, entre comida basura y porquerías.

Una vez lleguemos, nos pusimos a ordenar las cosas, Michael se acababa de levantar, pedí ayuda a los chicos para que me ayudaran con la comida. Ey chicos quien me ayuda a cocinar- dije en tono de suplica-

Me acabo de levantar, ahora no puedo- Dijo Michael

Sabes lo mucho que odio cocinar y lo mal que se me da- respondió Ashton con un puchero

Lo siento - Dijo Cal mientras se iba corriendo a su habitación

Suspire, y entonces mire a Luke.

Ni se te ocurra- Dijo fríamente , para variar

Luke, porfavor ayudarmee a cocinar, no puedo yo sola- dije suplicando

No quiero, pídele a otro, yo paso- Respondió

Vengaaa Lukee- me fui acercando, y antes de que se fuera , le coji de la manga del jersey, Porfavor Luke - em modo de suplica-

En el momento que se la coji, me aparto bruscamente el brazo, eso me hizo sentirme incomoda, pero a la vez me molesto bastante, ya que me hizo pensar como si él me tuviera asco. - Puse cara de pena-

Pasa de mi- Dijo Luke, parecía enfadado, y ahi fue cuando ya me molesto del todo.

Porque te comportas asi Luke? Como si todo te importara una mierda? No ves que haces daño a los demas!? - Dije gritando, creo que ni Ash me habia visto asi nunca, pero de verdad perdi los nervios.

Me comporto como me da la gana y a ti que mas te da? - Contesto también enfadado.

Ahí fue cuando note que Michael se habia despertado del todo, y note como Ash, y Calum ( que había salido de su habitación) miraban sorprendidos sin saber que hacer.

Para colmo, no pude evitar callarme...

Solo me preocupo, te estas comportando como un idiota - En cuanto lo dije ,me empeze a sentir mal y me arrepenti.

Que te pasa conmigo!? Acaso te gusto o algo? Pasa de mi enserio! - Dijo gritando muy enfadado.

Que te piensas que eres el centro del mundo o que? que te hemos hecho yo y los chicos para que te comportes así con nosotros? Mira de verdad, paso de ti - Note como tenia los ojos un poco llorosos, y justo dije esto me fui a mi habitación bastante enfadada. Odiaba pelearme, la sensación de estar mal con cualquier persona me mataba.

Al soltarle eso a Luke me pareció verle sorprendido, pero de verdad se estaba portando muy mal, si fuera conmigo realmente me daba igual pero con mi hermano y los demás chicos no lo veía justo y tenia que darse cuenta.

Me encerré en mi habitación y sin darme cuenta me puse a llorar, mas que de pena era de rabia. Ash vino varias veces a llamar a mi puerta, preguntándome como estaba y para que saliera a comer, pero no tenia ganas de salir para no verle, así que decidí pasar el día en la habitación.

Cuando me desperté ya era de noche, realmente pase toda la tarde encerrada, me sabia mal por Ashton , por si se había preocupado, pero no tenia ganas de salir.

Me decidí a salir a comer algo ya que no aguantaba mas sin comer, creo que me desperté por el ruido de mi barriga. Así que me dirigí hacia la cocina a por algo de comer.

Baje intentando no hacer ruido. Y cuando llegue a la cocina lo vi, ahí estaba él.

* * *

><p>Aquí esta la tercera parte! :D Como lo veis?<p>

Me haría ilusión tener algún comentario con alguna opinión hehe^^, la verdad es mi primer fanfic publicado y lo estoy cogiendo con muchas ganas!

Me han comentado que los capitulos son cortos, aun así pienso que están bien, me lo voy tomando con calma, poco a poco ya ire subiendo mas! ~

Soy tan mala subiendo los títulos de los capitulos! ~ Voy a ir pensando y seguramente los cambie _ porque no me acaban de convencer!

Espero que os guste! ~ Muchas Gracias por leer!


	4. (Capitulo 4) Froot loops and sorrys!

Él estaba allí, sentado en la ventana de al lado de la cocina, mirando hacia el exterior.

La luz de la luna le reflejaba.

Me puse nerviosa, dude en si decir algo y finalmente opte por no decir nada, tenía miedo a que me ignorara o me dijera algo malo otra vez.

Fui hacia la nevera, cogí la leche, me iba a preparar unos cereales. Me puse a llenarme un vaso.

No puedes dormir? -Me dijo Luke sin dejar de mirar la ventana-

Emm.. Sii.. Bueno tenía algo de hambre - Respondí con un poco de miedo-

Por cierto, sabes donde están los cereales? (había buscado en un par de armarios, pero no los ví)

De golpe se giro y me miró- yo me puse tensa- Están en el estante de arriba - me señaló en cual-

G-Gracias - dije tímidamente- Luke parecía otra persona desde que habíamos ''hablado'' el día anterior.

De golpe se levanto y vino hacia a mi - me empece a poner nerviosa- Pero me relaje al ver que solo se estaba llenando un vaso el también. Pero aún así estaba muy cerca.

Cogió el bol y se fue para las escaleras, antes de que se fuera, oí decir un bajito -Lo siento-

Y cuando empezó a subir las escaleras le respondí rápidamente

Y-Yo también lo siento. - Dije nerviosa.

Él se giro y se río levemente, curvando media sonrisa- No pude evitar sonrojarme-

Y luego se fue. Me quede pensando en que quizá no era tan malo como había pensado, bueno los chicos dijeron que antes no era así , tan mal lo paso para volverse tan frío? Tenía muchas ganas de averiguar que le pasó, quizás si me ganaba un poco de su confianza y nos llevábamos bien podría sacarle algo, aunque de momento había ido un poco bien, no es que hubiera empezado con buen pie con él.

Me esperaría a ver como se comporta conmigo de ahora a adelante,si no, también podía intentar sacárselo a Ash.

Cuando me dí cuenta ya me había acabado los cereales, la verdad es que me gustaban mucho, eran de esos de colores que tienen tanto azúcar, debían ser demasiado malos para el cuerpo! Pero no puedo resistirme a las cosas dulces.

Una vez termine, subí hacía mi habitación. Decidí descansar, eran las 3 de la madrugada,luego me puse a penar durante un rato.

Me pregunto si Luke tendría alguna dificultad para dormir a veces, bueno no debería pensar en cosas así, quizás solo me había hablado bien para tener la fiesta en paz y seguiría siendo el mismo imbécil mañana. Bueno debería dormirme o sino no me levantare mañana! Al rato me dormí.

Me desperté con Ash gritandome al lado.

Alsssssss! Despiertaaaaa! Buenos días! - Me dijo casi al lado de mi oído-

Ash, es una venganza verdad? - le dije medio dormida-

Estoy preocupado por tí, como estas? - dijo con tono serio-

Bien, no te preocupes- bosteze-

Pues entonces levántate que tenemos que desayunar! corre!

Me empece a despertar.

Ash entonces no has venido preocupado has venido para que os prepare el desayuno! - dije gritando-

También estaba preocupado...- dijo con un leve puchero.

Eres un caso Ash- Le dije

Aun así me sigues queriendo! - Dijo alegre

Assentí y lo eche de la habitación, me arreglé un poco antes de bajar.

Cuando salí me encontré a Michael, estaba abrazado a un Pony, con los ojos medio cerrados y me preocupo un poco que bajara las escaleras así, pero poco a poco los fue abriendo y las fue bajando. Luego baje yo.

Cuando baje, note como unas manos me cogían y me abrazaban, me puse un pelín nerviosa.

Buenos diaas Alss! - Apretó mas el abrazo y yo sentía que no podía respirar.

B-Buenos dias Calum - Dije nerviosa

Ash agarro a Calum del cuello amistosa mente y lo apartó de mi.

Mejor deberías vigilar por tu vida Calum- Dijo en modo amenaza, ponía una cara bastante malvada.

De verdad Ash me asustaba cuando se ponía sobre protector conmigo. Normalmente siempre había sido así conmigo, así que si me gustaba alguien o alguien intentaba coquetear conmigo siempre intentaba ocultarlo ya que se ponía bastante insoportable.

Pensándolo bien, nunca he llegado a estar con nadie, me pregunto si es gracias a Ashton o porque no hay nadie que se pueda llegar a fijar en mi?.

De todas maneras, a la que me libere del abrazo de Calum, fui hacia la cocina, y mire que podía hacer para desayunar. Decidí hacer tortitas, a los chicos les encantarían!

Me puse a hacer la masa y todo. Los cuatro chicos me miraban.

Oh vaya Als , si que sabes cocinar - Dijo Mikey

Bueno, la verdad es que lo que se me da mejor es la repostería- Dije bastante contenta

Porque solo le gustan las cosas que engordan - Dijo Ash

Eh Ash! .. Bueno realmente es verdad - Simule que lloraba.

Me volví a concentrar en cocinar, de pronto se acerco Luke.

Se puso la mano en la nuca. - Amm Alyssa, quieres que te eche una mano?

Los tres chicos se quedaron en shock, y nos miraron raro, demasiado raro, hasta Michael se puso las manos en la cara, fué una expressión un poco exagerada. Bueno, ellos no saben lo que paso ayer, así que supongo que en su lugar yo también estaría así.

Por otra parte me alegraba de la participación de Luke, quizás se había arrepentido y quería cambiar un poco.

* * *

><p>Lo dejo aquí, este capitulo claro! Jajajaj, pienso que quizá es un poco corto, había escrito otro entero pero lo borre ya que no me gustaba.<p>

Espero que os guste! 3 ,se que soy pesada pero realmente me gustaría tener alguna opinión :') jajaj ~

3 Gracias por leer! :D


	5. (Capitulo 5) Dates and ice creams!

Accedí a que Luke me ayudara, la verdad agredecia el haber puesto de su parte. Quizas quería arreglar su error y volver a ser como antes.

Deje que Luke me ayudara a hacer los crepes, algunos se le quemaron, yo solo me reí por ello.

Al final nos acabaron ayudando todos! Fue divertido~

Nos pusimos a desayunar, yo y Michael nos peleamos por la ultima, al final accedió a darme la mitad, aunque Ashton finalmente me la quito, era un caso.

Una vez acabamos de comer, recogimos la mesa. Y los chicos se fueron a sentar al sofa, excepto Calum, el me acabo de ayudar a recoger.

Am, Oye Alyssa - dijo en voz baja, supuse que no quería que los chicos se enteraran-

Te gustaría que esta tarde fueramos al cine? Tu y yo? - Estaba un poco nervioso

Em, no se que decir Calum - me empeze a sonrojar, realmente me estaba pidiendo una cita?

De golpe vino Ashton- otra vez su manía controladora- De que hablais chicos? - Miro sospechosamente-

De nada- Dijo Calum

Bueno Calum me ha dicho que si me apetecia que salieramos todos por la tarde a dar una vuelta o hacer algo - Mentí , pasava de ver a Ashton pesado-

Ah, estaría bien! Que opinais chicos? - dijo gritando - Vamos al centro comercial o algo? Así le enseñamos a Alyssa!, por cierto te queremos enseñar algo, ven un momento - Luego se fue otra vez para la sala de estar, y yo me dispuse a ir para allí.

Als, no te escaparas de mí, no hasta que tengas una cita conmigo - Me dijo Calum bajito.

Me reí y le acaricié la cabeza como si fuera un perrito, él sonrió.

y luego nos dirijimos los dos hacía la sala de estar.

Entonces los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo, querían tocar algo para que los viera.

Cogieron los instrumentos. Yo me sente al sillon de al lado del sofa, tenía muchas ganas de escucharles.

Luke empezo a tocar la guitarra. Y luego se unió Ashton con la caja.

Empezo a cantar Luke~

Even when the sky is falling down

Even when the earth is crumbling 'round my feet

Luego se unieron Calum y Michael.

Even when we try to say goodbye

And you can cut the tension with a knife in here

Cause I know what'll happen

If we get through this

Y luego cantaron todos~

If the earth ends up falling down to it's knees baby

We just gotta get out

We just gotta get out

If these skyscrapers, tumble down and crash around baby

We just gotta get out

We just gotta get out ~~

I feel so damn lost

And it comes with the cost of being alone

Everything is falling down

We're suffering, helpless thoughts and

Out we sing, prayers go to the sky

Acabaron de cantar, la verdad me gusto muchisimo, no pense que Luke tendria esa voz cantando~

Son geniales! Me ha gustado mucho ! - Dije sonriente-

Me alegro que te gustara! - Me dijo Ash -

Los demas chicos me agradecieron.

Que os parecería ir al centro comercial como dijo Calum! - Dijo Ashton

Me parece muy buena idea! - Dijo Michael - Así se lo enseñamos a Alyss!

De acuerdo! - Assentí - Me encantan los centros comerciales!

Fuimos todos a arreglarnos. Bueno, los chicos mas o menos ya estaban, pero quería arreglarme un poco mas para salir.

Me maquillé un poco, y me vesti bastante normal, con una camiseta de greenday y unos pantalones desgastados y unas vans.

Cuando baje todos se me quedaron mirando. Me sentí muy observada.

Voy muy mal así? Si eso me pongo otra cosa.. - Dije avergonzada-

No Alss, así estas perfecta - Dijo Calum

Me fije en que Luke me mirava bastante, a lo que me sentí un poco avergonzada.

Ash me cogío del brazo y nos fuimos todos para el centro comercial. La verdad los ví a todos bastante ilusionados, hasta a Luke, lo veía sonreir por los comentarios de los chicos. Parecía comportarse un poco como debía ser antes.

Los chicos eran muy divertidos, no paravan de explicar cosas graciosas que les habia pasado desde que formaron el grupo. Ver a Luke así me hizo sonreir, y sin darme cuenta me quede mirandolo a él, entonces pareció que se dio cuenta, he intente dissimular y mire hacia otro lado.

No esque me gustara o nada así simplemente me sorprendia verlo así? Aunque porque me estoy excusando?! Con eso no quiero decir que no sea mono, la verdad es bastante guapo, aunque me cueste de admitir y pensando esto ya me puse roja.

Alss? Estas aqui? Holaa? - Dijo Michael haciendome señales delante mio-

Ah, si, perdon, pensava en mis cosas - Le dije-

Sigues igual de despistada eh Als- Ash me dio un leve golpe amistoso en la cabeza-

Aun así, sabes que me extrañavas! - Le abrace-

Alyssa cuentanos un poco sobre ti, solo hablamos de nosotros - Dijo Calum , a lo que Michael se unió asintiendo.

Bueno, que os puedo contar chicos, mi vida es mucho mas aburrida que la vuestra, he estado estudiando hasta ahora, y bueno.. No se que mas decir - Me reí

Vengaa Alss, cuentales mas cosas, que ellos no saben nada de ti, podrias inventarte cualquier cosa que se lo creerian! - Dijo Ash

Ey Ash! - se quejaron los chicos

Que era lo que estudiavas? allí en Australia? - Pregunto Luke, parecía curioso

Todos nos volteamos a verlo, no esperavamos que me preguntara nada. Luke se solía mostrar bastante cerrado a veces.

Pues he estado 3 años estudiando peluquería, la verdad es que me gusta muchisimo.

Vaya, entonces me seras de ayuda! - Dijo Michael con una expresión entre malvada y perversa.

Todos entendimos que era porque tenia el pelo de colores, y nos reimos por ello. Seguidamente lleguemos al centro comercial, estuvimos mirando varias tiendas, obligue a los chicos a entrar en bastantes de ropa, y luego ellos me obligaron a parar y tomar algo~

Todos pedimos batidos, la verdad me sentia muy comoda con ellos, eran muy agradables, me trataban como una mas.

De golpe Calum me pregunto si tenia novio, yo me atragante con el batido y me empeze a ruborizar. Todos me miraron, hasta Ashton, nunca hablava de cosas así con él.

Ash defiendeme, distraelos - Dije suplicando

Ah no, yo también quiero saber, aunque Calum si lo dices por algo en concreto te pegare- le miro amenazante.

Calum se río - Hombre, tu hermana es super mona, seguro que ya esta cojida.

Michael - Sino, me la pido

Basta chicos que es mi hermana dijo Ash.

Pobrecita, dejadla empaz, desesperados - Dijo Luke

Me sentí agradecida a lo que dijo, aunque me podia tomar eso como que me estaba ayudando o simplemente se refería a que debian estar muy desesperados para querer estar conmigo (?).

Durante todo el rato noté como Calum se me intentava insinuar, realmente me halagava un poco, pero sintiendolo mucho no es mi tipo, aún así me cae genial y me alegro muchisimo de que seamos amigos. De todas formas Ash lo estuvo interrumpiendo, se le da bien el paper de hermano protector.

Fuimos todos a la sala de juegos, Calum fue con Michael a jugar a las maquinas de muñecos diciendo que me conseguiria un peluche, yo aproveche para estar un rato sin él, ya que durante todo el dia lo había tenido detras.

Ash se puso a jugar a un juego de tocar la bateria como no. Yo me apoye en la pared , un poco mas lejos de ellos, decidi descansar un poco.

De repente vino Luke, Cansada? - Pregunto-

Un poco la verdad... Desde que vine me canso antes, debe ser por el cambio de hora- Dije

Quieres ir a tomar algo? - Dijo Luke

Vaya, me sorprende que me digas de tomar algo - me reí

Si vas a meterte conmigo rechazo la oferta eh - Me dijo en tono divertido

no,no, era una broma, vamos - Me reí

Fuimos sin que los demas se dieran cuenta, nos sentemos en una heladeria. Él pidio un helado de galletas, y yo de fresa.

Como te sientes al ser acosada por Calum durante todo el dia? - Me pregunto

La verdad es un poco agoviante, soy un poco timida y me pone nerviosa a veces, aunque me cae genial, hoy ha estado bastante apegado a mi - Conteste

Parece ser que le gustas, quizas quiere intentar algo - Me dijo

Me sabe mal por él, aunque es super mono lo veo solamente como un amigo, supongo que no es mi tipo - Dije

Él solo assintió.

Y cual sería tu tipo? - Me pregunto, parecia ausente, entendi que me lo dijo para hablar sobre algo.

De golpe vino hacia nosotros Ash( nos interrumpió) y tomo asiento. Desde donde estabamos podiamos ver a Calum y Michael en la maquina de muñecos, intentavan sacar un peluche, pero por mucho que intentaran no lo conseguian.

Alyss, quería comentarte algo.. Es sobre Calum. - Dijo Ashton

Lo se, se lo que vas a decir.. - Le conteste

Me imagino que a él le gustas, pero yo solo quiero protegerte, eres mi hermana y lo hago por tu bien. - Dijo Ash

Tengo 18 años puedo defenderme sola, y hacer lo que quiera. - Respondí

Sí.. Lo se, y se que ya eres suficiente madura, pero aun así supongo que no quiero que crezcas ni verte con ningun chico - Se río

No te preocupes, - le sonreí - dudo que encuentre a alguien que pueda entenderme - Me reí

Eres idiota, me acarició la cabeza- Dijo Ash, yo le sonreí

De repente vimos como Calum conseguia un peluche, parecía algo rosa y pomposo, y tambien vimos como Michael se lo cogía y pretendia quedarselo. Así que se empezaron a perseguir por el muñeco.

Nosotros tres nos reímos al verlos así, Luke fue con ellos de seguida, dispuesto a poner paz. Mientras , Ashton y yo aún seguiamos en la heladeria, él se pidio un helado, así que espere a que se lo acabara.

No tienes que preocuparte, no me gusta Calum, no es mi tipo, bueno tampoco es que lo conozca mucho - me reí

Bueno tampoco soy nadie para decirte nada, solo te digo que vayas con cuidado, no quiero que sufras por nada, sabes? - Me dijo Ash

Lo se - Le sonreí - Y nos abrazamos. Aunque a veces fuera pesado, lo quería muchisimo!

Me gustaría poderte ver mas a menudo, ojala te pudieras quedar aquí.

Y a mi, bueno me quedare unos 3 meses - Le respondí

Siento no haber podido bajar mucho a veros, cuando vuelvas, intentare venir mas! - Me respondió

No te preocupes, tambien lo entendemos- Le sonreí- , a parte aqui estas bien acompañado - Me reí

La verdad esque quiero mucho a los chicos y estoy feliz de estar con ellos aquí y de haber llegado donde estamos.

Sois muy buenos en esto, y me alegro que os haya salido bien aunque estes lejos de casa. - Le dije.

* * *

><p>Fin del capitulo 5! ~<p>

Siento haber tardado tanto! No he tenido tiempo entre fiestas y trabajo~

Creo que es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito jajaj _ A ver que os parece, quiza os puede parecer un poco flojo, pero todo lo bueno esta por llegar!

Me haría ilu algun comentario :v :v ( no pido tanto jajaaj! )

Muchas Gracias por leer ! :D


End file.
